Slow
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Wally hates anything that is slow...but maybe, this time he could take his time. Spitfire fluff, 5 year time gap, one shot, rated T for implied heated scene
**Hello! It's been a while, Young Justice fandom I have never left, in fact I have been reading fanfiction from time to time when I get bored. Just no insparation...until now. I am working on another series of one-shots, but I cannot promise it will ever be published just because I m still debatng about how to write it and my nonexistant muse has never existed so it is hard to find a drive.**

 **On that note, PM me to apply to be my muse! And I'm half kidding about that...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Wally _hated_ anything that was slow. Each second that ticked by made his bones tense, his will the only thing to hold him down from running from wherever he was to do something worthy of his time. Very few things were worth his patience, mostly school related. Even at home he could go at his own pace. And his second home, the cave. Some days are slow and boring, but he at least has the freedom of getting up and leaving. Besides, when he was with his close friends their presence can be enough to keep him semi calm.

One of his favorite activities was arguing with Artemis. While most people took time to think about what they are going to say back, it was like she could read his mind like Megan. She always had a rebuttal on the tip of her tongue, and in a way he found that...amazing. Not like he would ever admit it.

Over time, Wally and Artemis have started a relationship. What Wally didn't know is that even if Artemis had the personality of an aggressive and ambitious person, she wanted their relationship to go slow. Only a few dates a month, sticking to small kisses with the exception of their first kiss on New Years, and never letting him past first base. It was pure torture.

Wally wanted nothing more than to grab Artemis and kiss her all over, show her how much he cared. She always rejected him, there were times when the idea that they were not made for each other invaded his mind, only to be eradicated the second he sees her smile directed at him. Never could he leave, he was a slab of meat in a lion's cage.

His anxiousness might have shown by the first year. There was something wrong with Artemis' tone of voice when she set up a date with him in Central city. Strike two was the fact she texted him, she would always set up dates in person or on the phone so it would be more personal. Strike three was that she suggested they hang out at his house even thought he had told her that his parents were out of town.

It was that date that Artemis tried to take their relationship a step further. Allowing a make-out session during the movie that quickly escalated with their hands moving along their partner's body. Wally couldn't stop, what he craved for so long was finally in his arms. But something felt off. Artemis was tense in his arms, not relaxed. She didn't whisper his name as she used to before a small kiss. Taking every ounce of his will to pull back he looked at the goddess below him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was racing for a blow of pain. Her hands had long since stopped moving and were tucked defensively near her sides.

Wally whispered her name, making her look at him. Tears starting at her gray eyes as she explained that she just wanted him to be happy, she noticed that he was always tense and eager. She said that she tried to force herself to allow him what he wanted to be happy.

He was all too happy to shut her up with a kiss. Small, but longer than their usual shared ones. He told her that he was happy with her and that he didn't want her to do anything outside of her comfort zone. Cracking in a joke unless it had to do with making him food, that made Artemis smile and let out a small laugh. He kissed away her tears and sat her up into his side. Telling her that as long as she could smile at him he would be happy.

So they took it slow, and for once Wally didn't mind. He savored the small moments with his girlfriend. Embracing their young age and how they just might have a lifetime together. And just like Kent Nelson, some day, they can spend eternity in each other arms.

Besides slow and steady wins the race.


End file.
